


Happy Halloween. KageHina

by Kageyamas_Tiktok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 year age gap, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Kink, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Character Turned Into Vampire, Choking, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu Halloween 2020, Haikyuu smut, Halloweek, Halloween, Halloween Smut, Hinata’s a vampire, Human Kageyama Tobio, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochist Hinata Shouyou, Missionary Position, No Plot/Plotless, Over the boxers kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sadistic hinata shouyou, Shameless Smut, Smut, Straddling, Top Hinata Shouyou, Trapped, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hinata Shouyou, Vampire Hinata Shoyo, Vampire SMut - Freeform, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, haikyuu halloweek 2020, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok
Summary: Au where Hinata is a Vampire.Hinata and Kageyama have been dating for about 5 years now. What happens when the smaller boy knowingly misinterprets what the other says, forcing him to come clean about his hidden desires?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	Happy Halloween. KageHina

“Ugh, fuck you Hinata” Kageyama shuddered under the small boys surprisingly strong hold.

“Yes, please do” The orange haired male responded from behind the taller male as he grazed his sharp teeth against the shirtless brunettes milky neck.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” 

“But I also know that’s what you want. Isn’t it Kageyama?” He cooed in his ear in a teasing tone. “I’m sure you know by now..”

“Know what? That your vampire ass is reading my mind?” The taller male grumbled out in defeat.

“Well, yea.”

“This isn’t fair, Jackass. I know you can turn it off or whatever, you never let me say what I want or how I feel for myself.”

“Is that what you really want?” He asked as his voice got smaller.

“Boke Hinata!” Kageyama called as he swung his arm over his shoulder, hitting the male behind him on the head. “Why would I say that in the first place if it’s not what I want?”

“Fuck.. You know, even for a puny human, you’re quite strong.” Hinata winced, rubbing his head.

“Puny? Me? I’m puny?” The taller boy asked as his anger grew. Suddenly growing a burst of adrenaline, strong enough to throw the shirtless vampire over his shoulder and onto the bed. Climbing over top of the smaller male, he straddled him as he pushed his small wrist into the bed, trapping him.

“Listen up you fucking leech. You may be like, a thousand years old, and you may be slightly stronger than me, but I’m am not fucking puny, especially not compared to your ass.” He growled at the older male.

“A- a thousand? Kageyama what? Why are you so mean! Baka, Kageyama Baka! I’m not that much older than you!” The small ginger whined as he tried to break free.

“A thousand years older, 5 years older, what’s the difference? You’re gonna stay a 16 year old on the outside forever anyways. And you were already small for 16 too” 

“Ok ok, fine. What if I change you?” The smaller boy grinned.

“What?”

“That way, you don’t look like a fucking pedo in the future. Looking like a grandpa but your dating a 16 year old who, in your own words “looks small for 16” as well? I mean, already at 23, people do double takes at us.”

“I never said I wanted to be with you that long.” Kageyama argued back. 

“Why do you bother lying to me?” Hinata asked as he continued to writhe under the larger male.

“I don’t.”

“You know I can read your mind and yet you still do this.” The ginger boy huffed out.

“Are you doing it now!?” Kageyama growled as he grabbed the smaller boys chin, leaning down to look him in the eyes. He’s learnt over the past 5 years of them dating, that his eyes glow red whenever he’s using one of his ‘powers’. 

“No, you’ve thought about it before.” He whined as he stared back into the others eyes. 

“Well.. I still didn’t lie, I said I had never said that, I didn’t say I didn’t want that.” Kageyama huffed out. 

Realizing how close they were, Hinata grinned as he grazed his tongue over the others lips.

“What are you do-? Ahh” Kageyama moaned out as the male struggling to get out of his hold, started to grind his hips into the taller boys own. “You’re a cheater.” He groaned as the smaller boy had won over his adrenaline driven strength.

“I didn’t cheat, I was just using my resources to the fullest extent. Anyways, I’m sure you know I could have gotten out if I truly wanted to. But seeing you above me, thinking you were in complete control? What can I say, you looked hot.” Hinata let out in a silky voice as he swiftly pushed the taller boy off, switching their positions as he climbed atop him. He was so fast that kageyama had hardly finished processing what the other said before he was on top of him.

“Fuck you.” Kageyama growled out for the second time that night.

“Oou, do you want me to? I said you could, but if you want me to do it, I’m all on board.” Hinata teased with a smile on his face.

A small blush started to grow on the taller males face as he went over his offer. ‘Hinata topping me!? Fuck no, I’m not letting that happen.’ He thought to himself. Looking up at the smaller male above him playing with his chest and abs, he gave it a second thought. ‘However.. I mean, he would look kinda hot doing it.. FUCK I WOULD NEVER ADMIT THAT! No, he’s not topping and that’s final!’ He concluded in his head.

“Well, Kageyama? What’s it gonna be?” He asked as his eyes snapped up from the others chest to meet his eyes.

“I- uh.. No, get off of me.” Kageyama stammered as he tried to push him off.

“See?” Hinata questioned.

“What?” He asked confused, pausing his actions.

“This is why I do it!” Hinata whined.

“Huh? Why you do what?”

“Baka, Kageyama Baka!” He called as he hit his shoulder. “Why I read your mind.”

“Huh?” The larger male was completely lost.

“You were complaining that I always read your mind and never let you say how you feel or what you want for yourself. But when I give you the chance, you lie!” Hinata continued to whine over top of the still slightly confused male.

“Lie about what?” 

“This is the one thing I’ve been waiting for you to say. You say you want me to let you talk for yourself. You think about this all the time and yet in 5 years, you’ve never said it! I wanted you to say it for yourself Kageyama.” He let out a frustrated sigh.

“Are.. are you serious?” The brunette gulped as he thought back to all the times he’s felt this way. Realizing that Hinata would always get a little irritated afterwards. 

“Yes.”

“I- how do you want me to say this?” Kageyama asked as his blush grew bright red.

“In your own words.” Hinata responded as his eyes gleamed down at him.

“I- uh..” at a loss for words Kageyama searched his head, running in circles trying to find the right way to phrase it.

“Just say it, please” 

“Fuck me” he let out as his blush reached his neck.

“I thought you’d never ask” Hinata grinned as he brought his lips to the others. 

He bit the larger boys lip -not hard enough to bleed- causing him to moan, leaving an opening for Hinata to shove his tongue into the others mouth. An opening in which he gladly took. Fighting for dominance, muchto Kageyama’s surprise, Hinata easily won over the younger male. ‘Has he been letting me over power him?’ The brunette thought to himself.

The smaller boy smiled as he pulled back, leaving small kisses in his wake as he travelled down the others jaw, neck and chest.

“Fuck are you ever hot.” Hinata commented as he watched the younger boy pant for air below him. Quivering every time he lapped his skillful tongue over the others sensitive nipples. 

While Hinata had never actually done the action of topping Kageyama, he would occasionally start things off, so he knew exactly how and where to tease the other. Grabbing his hips, the smaller boy squeezed gingerly as he kneaded the younger males muscular frame.

“Ahh, fuck Hinata.” He moaned out as the man in question nipped at his skin, pulling at his nipples with his teeth. There were hickeys all over his chest, and while normally he didn’t like hickeys on himself, he liked seeing Hinata being so crazed over his body. Liked seeing the way the smaller boy was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode as he tipped closer and closer to losing control. Kageyama liked Hinata’s needy side, the side of him that does and takes what he wants with no regards to anyone else. In the bedroom, he could hardly hide how much he loved seeing the smaller boy become slightly sadistic.

“Kageyama,” he cooed as his tongue trailed down the taller males abs.

“Mm?” He all but moaned out as the other began to unbutton his pants with his sharp teeth.

“How do you feel baby?” Hinata teased.

“Ahh” he groaned as the smaller boy pulled his pants down, licking his bulge though his boxers.

“Words kageyama,”

“You already know,” he growled out as the other continued to lick and palm him over his boxers.

“But I thought you wanted me to let you say how you feel on your own?” He asked as his innocent eyes and pout met with Kageyamas.

“Please don’t make me say it.” He whined as Hinata pulled back, sliding the younger boys boxers off, almost getting slapped in the face as Kageyama’s cock sprang loose. Putting his tongue to the tip, he continued.

“Come on Kageyama, I’m just giving you what you asked for.” He stated before shoving the cock into his mouth, relaxing his jaw as he pushed further. Reaching the hilt, he pulled back before thrusting his head forward once again. As it hit his throat, he swallowed and hummed around the taller males cock, sending vibrations and clenching his throat around it.

“Fuck, ahh! Good!” He stammered out.

“Good?” Hinata asked as he pulled away, still swiping his tongue over the throbbing cock before him.

“Yes, it feels so good,” the taller male restated.

“See kageyama? Was that so hard?” He said as he continued to jerk the other with his hand.

“Ahh, don’t stop. Please Hinata,” he all but shouted as he was getting closer to his end.

“Oh? Are you almost there?” 

“Yes yes yes, please,” Kageyama panted out as his eyes rolled back to the ceiling. “Make me cum.”

“Hmm.. not just yet.” Hinata chuckled as the other audibly whimpered when he pulled away. “Spread your legs,”

“N-no” Kageyama’s blush crept back onto his face as he was flustered by the others sudden request.

“Kageyama,” the older male cooed as he wedged his hand between the others clenched thighs. “Spread them wide for me.” He called as he smirked down at the other.

Slowly parting his legs, Kageyama looked away, being too embarrassed to look at the other. Hinata pulled his thighs apart the rest of the way before sitting on his knees between them. His hands continued to massage the larger males legs as his eyes washed over his body. 

“God you’re beautiful, you know that don’t you?” Hinata praised as his hands roamed the others body.

“Shut up” was all the embarrassed male could say.

Leaning over the other, Hinata opened the night stand, grabbing at something before closing it and returning to his spot between the brunettes thighs. Opening the bottle, he squirted some lube on his fingers. 

“Ready?” He asked as he lifted the stiff males legs.

“Yea whatever.” He let out in a nonchalant voice as he secretly panicked on the inside.

Hinata smiled at the other knowing exactly what he was thinking. He wasn’t reading his mind, he had just learned to tell what the other was thinking by his change in demeanour. Of course, normally he would confirm that he was correct by reading his mind after taking a guess, but tonight was about Kageyama, and he was giving him exactly what he asked for. 

Bringing his fingers to the taller boys throbbing entrance, he rubbed some excess lube on it for good measure. Teasing his hole by rubbing circles around it and thrusting the very tip of his finger inside. The panting boy was getting impatient and the ginger smiled knowing it.

“Just put it i- fuck!” He chocked on his words as the wicked boy beneath him thrusted a finger in all the way.

“What was that?” He asked in a deep chuckle.

“Mmm.. n-nothing”

“Hm, I see.” Hinata thought about ways to make the other ‘scream his name’, ‘cry underneath him’ as he continued to slowly thrust his finger. Yea, he was totally sadistic in bed. 

Thrusting in a second finger with no warning, his smile only grew further as Kageyama’s breath hitched in his throat, coming out as a broken moan. He scissored his fingers, stretching the other out. 

“You’re so tight Kageyama. I’d expect nothing less from an ass virgin like yourself” Hinata teased as he thrusted a third finger in.

“Please don’t say it like that,” the younger man cringed. 

“Fuck!” He shouted as the other continued to thrust into him.

“Ahh? Did I find it?” Hinata asked staring down at the taller boy with excitement as the brunette shook beneath him. 

“Ahh, right there!”

“Here?” He teased as he thrusted his fingers harder.

“Yes, yes Ahh- right there, please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely, I’ll let you come this time.” Hinata stated in a dark tone before bringing his mouth down to bob on the others cock once again.

Kageyama came almost immediately as the other grazed his teeth against his cock and forced it down his throat. Swallowing everything, Hinata once again looked up at the other with his adorably innocent eyes.

“How was that?” He asked as he gave butterfly kisses to the inside of the younger boys thighs.

“Good, good.. I-it was, it was good.” He stammered as he tried to catch his breath.

“Good huh?.. Maybe this will feel better,” Hinata called as he wasn’t 100% satisfied with the answer.

He kissed his way up to the other lips, almost devouring them as he pulled the other into a needy kiss. While he was distracting the younger male with his lips, he pulled off his pants and boxers and coated his own cock with the glistening liquid inside of the bottle of lube he had left on the bed. Pushing the others thighs above his shoulders, he lined himself up. 

“Wai-“ before he could say anything, the ginger already had his tip buried into his throbbing hole. Hinata was much bigger than he had expected, and to say his fingers did almost nothing to stretch him out compared to his cock would be an understatement. The older male eased his way in, stopping at the hilt to give the younger boy time to adjust.

‘Is this how Hinata feels everytime we do it?’ He pondered as the ginger whispered sweet nothings into his ear to calm him down. ‘Fuck, how the hell does he do this all the time? It hurts so much it burns’ he complained to himself. ‘So not only is he a Sadistic bitch, but he’s also a masochist?’

“Don’t think like that.. it’s too tempting” Hinata shivered as he chuckled at the others thoughts.

“Were you looking inside again?”

“No, I can just guess what your thinking about me” he smirked “and it makes me wanna do all types of things to you.” He whispered, nibbling and sucking on the others earlobe.

“Then do it.”

“Huh?” Hinata asked a little taken aback.

“I want you to do ‘all types of things’ to me. Whatever they may be.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes” Kageyama responded as he looked at the smiling man in the eyes. “Please,”

“As you wish your majesty.” Kageyama used to hate those nicknames, but with Hinata it was different. It wasn’t a bad thing when Hinata said it, it was 100% a pure praise, and he loved it.

The older male pulled back and thrust in all the way again, a loud moan erupting from the youngers throat. Grabbing his neck, Hinata began to lightly choke him. 

“You like that?” 

“Fuck, yes,” he called as the pain started to dissipate, slowly leaving his body. He arched his back off the bed as Hinata started playing with his nipples once again. Short breathy moans left his lips as he grew closer. 

When the older male could see the other was about to come undone, he stopped his movements.

“Why’d you stop?” Kageyama whimpered as Hinata pulled out. Small tears rolled down the brunettes cheeks, making the sadistic boy atop him smile. Licking the tears away, he brought his lips to the other in yet another kiss. This one slow and passionate.

“Hands and knees.” He called as he pulled back from the kiss. Staring down at the brunettes, he could tell he was confused. “Funny how you’ll say it to me, but not know what to do when I ask it of you” Hinata chuckled as he lifted to younger male and pulled him into position. 

“Like this,” he whispered into the others ear as he pushed his head into the pillow, making his back arch beautifully. “God must have spent extra time making you babe. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He said as he grabbed the other by his waist. Playing with the dimples on the low of his back, he pulled his hips as he thrust back in.

“Shit!” Kageyama cried, muffled by the pillow. Hinata was thrusting at a crazy inhuman speed, reaching deeper with the new position.

“God you’re so good Kageyama. Taking my dick like a champ.” 

“Fuck” Kageyama cringed at the others words, but they still had an impact on his lower region as it brought him closer to his edge.

“Hinata please!” Kageyama cried, tears soaking the pillow below him.

“Please what baby?” He teased.

“... turn me,” he breathed out.

“What?” Hinata’s thrust faltered as he was once again taken aback by the younger boys words.

“Turn me.” He repeated in a more firm voice.

“I-.. you’re not in your right mind right now, le- let’s talk about this later.” Hinata stammered as he tried to think of what to do.

“My mind is perfectly clear. You said so yourself, I’ve been thinking about it for years, and you want it too.” 

“Yea but Kageyama, it’s gonna hurt and-“

“Turn me.”

“A- are your sure? Like.. right now?” Hinata asked still a little unbelieving.

“Yes”

“O-okay..” He responded as he started up his thrust once again. Pulling Kageyama’s chest off the bed and his back against himself. 

“Oh god Shouyou!” Hinata’s cocky smirk reappeared across his face as the other screamed his name. 

“Did I find it?” 

“Ahhh mhmm” Kageyama couldn’t even think of any words, he was completely lost in the pleasure. “Please” was the only word he could think of.

Reading Kageyama’s mind, Hinata could tell that even past the pleasured haze the younger male was stuck in, he truly wanted what he had asked for. 

“Fuck Shou, please!” Kageyama whined, getting closer to his climax once again.

“Yea, ok babe.” Pulling the youngers hair back, Hinata grazed his teeth against the shaking mans shoulder. He licked and kissed around his neck looking for a good spot. Finding the perfect place, he sunk his teeth into the others creamy skin as he heard the boy scream his name as he came. 

“HINATA! FUCK SHOUYOU. Ahhh” Kageyama cried out as he collapsed into the bed, the older male cumming some after him.

Hinata pulled out and hopped off the bed. Pulling on his boxers, he walked into the bathroom, starting a hot bath for the male all but passed out on the bed. ‘I went a little rough on him.. I hope he’s ok’ he thought to himself as he walked back into the bedroom. 

Picking up the younger man, he brought him to the bathtub. Placing him inside, he began to massage his thighs. 

“Did I go too hard on you?” Hinata asked in his usual rushed and scared voice.

“Well yes.. but no, I liked it” Kageyama blushed looking away from the smaller male. 

“Yea?” He smiled at the others shy demeanour. Done rubbing his legs, Hinata started to walk away. 

“Shou wait,” Kageyama called as he grabbed the gingers hand. “Come in with me?” Chuckling, Hinata happily obliged to the others request. Sliding his boxers off once again, he slipped in the bathtub behind the taller male, wrapping his legs around his waist.

“So, how was that, Tobio?” Hinata questioned as he played with the others hair.

“It was amazing.” He responded in a sleepy voice. 

Before Hinata could think of a witty reply, the taller male had fallen back into the gingers chest, passing out.

“I was wondering how long the venom would take.” Hinata spoke to himself as he held his lover in his arms. “Sorry.. I’m sure you’re in a lot of pain right now.” He cooed into the unconscious mans ear as he gave his cheek a loving peck. 

“It’ll be over soon, I promise.” He said as he continued to wash the others body.

Once he was done washing and dressing his boyfriend, he set him in the bed with newly changed sheets. “I’ll see you in the morning, good night Kageyama.” Hinata said as he began to walk towards the door. Just before closing it, he glanced down at his watch. “Oh..” he said in a slightly surprised voice. “and Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> PFFT, WHAT IS THIS LMAO!? 
> 
> I have like 4-5 other stories in my notes kinda just chilling there waiting for me to finish them.
> 
> One of them was yet another Kagehina.. and it was about Halloween as well.. and it was supposed to have come out already, and possibly have a second part that came out a little closer to Halloween, but with school, I wasn’t able to finish it. So maybe I’ll post it a little later even though halloween will be gone by then. 
> 
> But anyways, not wanting to miss posting something on Halloween, I woke up at 11:50 (I know lmao, I went to sleep at 4 cuz I was watching my hero, don’t judge me) and since then I was writing none stop. (Except the 2-3 hours I spent on TikTok.. oops) 
> 
> Anyways, now at 7:35, I am done writing, and editing, so this one only took me 4-5 hours. 
> 
> Guys I’ve yet to eat all day.. so imma go do. Please leave comments as I tried A LOT of new things in this fic and I want to know if you guys liked it!


End file.
